guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Critical Strike
I disagree about the usage note. A high Critical Strike attribute couple with the dual attack means this skills will always automaticly give you back two times the energy bonus. Coupled with Critical Eye and a zealous weapon, this is basicly a "free" skill, giving you back as much as its cost. --theeth 22:00, 11 May 2006 (CDT) I didn't mean energy efficiency I meant damage efficiency. True, you are guaranteed all of your energy back, but is it really worth it when you could be doing substantially more damage with your dual attack? Besides, the fact that you will be getting critical strikes on a regular basis (assuming you have a high critical strike rating) means that energy shouldn't be a problem anyways. If it really becomes a problem you can use Critical Eye or other energy boosting skills like you said, but I think using a skill that has a good chance of happening naturally (minus the tiny bonus damage) is overdoing it. Wingflier :The damage bonus listed in the wiki was very outdated. I've updated the progression for 0 to 16. As for the discussion here, there's two things: whether or not someone thinks this skill is useful or not, the note was plain wrong. I guess the intended argument was that adding to critical strikes increases an assassin's DPS more through the natural critical hit rate increase than by the damage increase on this skill itself, but that clearly doesn't make the skill itself less effective. --68.142.14.79 12:59, 12 May 2006 (CDT) :I get about as much damage as with Death Blossom with this skill. Which is only about 20 or so less than Blades of Steel, and well worth it given that it's so spammable and nearly free (2 energy, anyone?). Couple this with some really spammable lead/off-hand attacks, Critical Eye, Critical Defenses, and Way of Perfection and you've got a very nice high-endurance and high-damage PVE build that can just keep on spamming attacks and instantly switch from enemy to enemy. — 130.58 (talk) (16:49, 8 June 2006 (CDT)) Perhaps an additional note could be added well: This skill has good synergy with Way of the Empty Palm as you would actually *gain* energy with the use of critical strikes attributes/eye; would be good for recharging energy for other skills Its only 5 energy now VERY nice :)62.252.128.28 10:13, 14 September 2006 (CDT) :This can now be considered an energy management skill, since it can give a net energy gain with high enough critical strikes. :D -Entheos Geon 10:59, 14 October 2006 (CDT) As for the udpate test weekend, this has been updated to now give extra energy on TOP of the automatic crit and critical eye! OH YEAH!!! (updating) --Gimmethegepgun 17:41, 19 January 2007 (CST) :Haha, with that how it was I could run Unsuspecting Strike as my only Lead Attack and not run out of energy. :D Shido 18:29, 22 January 2007 (CST) ::Yeah, even at Critical Strike of 4, you will start to gain energy using this skill. And at 13+, it will return a whoopin' 12 energy for a mere cost of 5. Good damage AND Energy management in same skill, this might be one of my new favorites ;) --Lexxor 20:03, 24 February 2007 (CST) Energy Gain Does the energy gain noted in the description apply on both strikes, or do you just get 1-3 energy on activation of the skill?''--Zamanee 18:43, 14 February 2007 (CST) :Both. --Fyren 03:07, 15 February 2007 (CST) ::Which means that with a zealous weapon, 13 Critical Strikes and Critical Eye, this skill will return 16 energy, for a net of 11. Useful energy management for attack spammers. --Son of Urza 15:08, 15 February 2007 (CST) ::Added a table to show the total energy you'll gain using this skill. As for now, the table shows energy regain/hit. I'm thinking if it would be better to show the total energy instead from both hits to avoid possible confusion. What do you think? --Lexxor 19:59, 24 February 2007 (CST) :::I'd say change total to 1 strike and add another row that actually says the total. That would make the most sense to me. -Isidore Table This table is a bit off. The first row is correct, but its a dual attack, so the energy gain occurs twice. This results in a net energy gain of 7 at 13 crit strikes. I will change it to assume that both attacks actually hit, and display those totals. Kelvin Greyheart 17:21, 12 March 2007 (CDT) :My bad, I thought the energy gain from the skill was a one-time thing, not per hit. --Shattered Self 20:14, 13 March 2007 (CDT) Removed I took out Wild Strike since they have nothing in common except the +damage. I added in Wild Blow and Decapitate, since they both ensure crits. - Ayumbhara 21:47, 23 June 2007 (CDT) :Hmm, I thought I had removed Wild Strike myself... must've added it in while I was working over Wild Blow/Wild Strike/Wild Throw, and just forgot to remove it here. On that note, Decapitate should probably be added to the other "always criticals" skills. --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'''ioruji '''D'erako.>]] 21:56, 23 June 2007 (CDT) ::Ensured critical hit is where the similarity between Decapitate and Critical Strike ends. This is mainly for energy management, whereas Decapitate is meant to be a finishing blow, not to mention killing your energy and adrenaline. Not this needs daggers, whereas Decapitate needs an axe, making the inherent playstyles of the builds they're utilized in very different. Removing that from related. --Mafaraxas 02:26, 13 November 2007 (UTC) :::What about adding Keen Chop? --Gimmethegepgun 02:30, 13 November 2007 (UTC)